Bubbles have long fascinated children, adults, and scientists alike. The formation of bubbles for recreation and entertainment is a well-recognized and widely practiced past-time. In its simplest form, bubble blowing involves dipping a shaped article having an opening into a liquid soap solution followed by blowing into the opening to form one or more bubbles. A bubble is generally defined as a small volume of gas contained within a thin liquid spherical envelop. A wand, for example, is generally immersed into a bubble solution and air is blown through spherical opening to generate bubbles. Surface tension causes the bubble solution to for a film across the opening. Upon application of a sufficient force or pressure upon one side of the film, a bubble is formed and expelled from the opening.
A variety of bubble solutions have been marketed over the years, many of them claiming to have special features like longer lasting bubbles, solutions that produce greater numbers of bubbles, or solution that provide bubbles having a colorful in appearance. Some manufacturers adorn their bubble packaging with illustrations of colored bubbles, or add colorants to tint their bubble solution, in an effort to provoke the illusion of a colored bubble. Some manufactures have added modifying agents like glycerin to produce a transparent bubble with a transparent iridescent rainbow effect. One manufacturer added color directly to the bubble and/or the bubble solution in an effort to create designs on a piece of paper with what they labeled a colored bubble. This composition of liquid solution does not produce a visually colored bubble, but rather a bubble that is used as a vehicle to transport the color to the marking surface. The bubble wall is transparent and does not produce a uniformly colored bubble. Rather the color runs to the bottom of the bubble wall. Others manufacturers claim to produce bubble that is illuminated when viewed in the dark with infrared radiation or black light, but transparent in regular light.
Therefore, a need exists for the development of a solution, and a resultant bubble, that provides a substantially uniform color.